


Thoughts on a Roof

by Who_First



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim thinking on a roof. See that tag? Pay attention, I want to make you cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts on a Roof

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, double check the tag and rating. Rated it high for a reason,

Family shouldn’t make you cry.

Right?

He stared over the edge, and wow was that a long way down, contemplating life.

Okay. He was contemplating why he felt like no one would care or even notice that he vanished when he stepped off. At this height it would crush his features and destroy his teeth.  He got rid of his wallet and all easy forms of id. He was even wearing close he just got from a busy superstore, no expensive tags to narrow down. There goes the easiest means of identification.

And Tim, because it’s not like any of the others would be in this position-they’re loved…. So Tim finished by making sure no, not even _the glorious fucking Batman’s_ computers had his DNA left on file. No one did.

Tim heaved a breath, it was hard in the sobs that were shaking his chest, and stared over Gotham’s skyline.

He’d stopped someone else… Stopped someone else from doing what he wanted to _so badly_.

It was one step that he wanted to take…

And the only one he couldn’t.

Yeah there was still _a_ Batman and a Robin saving people and keeping the villains in check. But there was so much every bit helped. Tim helped.

He’d never help anyone as Robin ever again, _‘Batman needs a Robin!’_ , but he could still help wherever people needed it.

Help save people, save worlds, just helped.

Besides….What if he took that last step-

And no one cared?


End file.
